Skirts and Valentines
by The Shadows Hide All
Summary: GilGreg yaoigay Grissom comes home to an unexpected surprise.


Since there aren't many GilGreg CSI fics out there, I thought I'd do one for the loving fans. xP

Many hours of being in the field had increased Gil Grissom's perceptive abilities tenfold, and it was expected of him to notice minute details, like a piece of blonde hair on a white shirt, or a small piece of glass in someone's ear. It was expected of all CSI's. So it was easy to assume, taking into account all of the evidence, that the aforementioned Gil Grissom would notice something out of place, like, say, the fact that all the lights in his apartment were currently off.

A sickening feeling of dread washed in the back of his throat like bile, creeping up his esophagus and threatening to let loose. Although he kept his pace up, his mind was reeling with the possibilities. What if there was a burglary? What if, during said burglary, his roommate was kidnapped? What would happen to the bubbly Greg Sanders? His logical mind tried to rule out all of this, but was overcome by worry.

He reached for his key with one hand, brown grocery bag in the other, and inserted it into the lock. Opening up the door, he peeked inside. Nothing seemed out of place, so he stepped in. "Greg?"

"I'm in here." Gil exhaled the breath he hadn't known he had been holding with relief, then focused on where the noise had originated. It sounded like it had come from the bedroom. Setting down the groceries, he stalked toward the bedroom that the two roommates shared.

What used to be worry turned into shock as he beheld the sight that was before him. He mentally checked himself, to make sure that this person was, indeed, Greg Sanders. Alas, it was. But very, very different.

The men's white buttoned down shirt seemed normal enough. As did the red tie around his neck, though it was a bit crumpled, as if it had been stashed somewhere for future use. What really got Gil was the fact that there was a short, plaid, uniformed…skirt. A skirt! Fishnet stockings traveled down his legs and ended in combat boots, and, by God, had he actually shaved his legs?

It took only a moment longer for Gil to turn around and start to leave the room.

"Wait, Grissom!" No, this wasn't happening. _Please, God, this isn't happening,_ Gil thought. He turned around slightly.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, sounding slightly miffed.

"It's a present," Greg affirmed, getting up from the bed and wrapping his arms around Gil. His voice turned soft. "I thought you might like it."

"I…" And then Gil Grissom thought. He thought long and hard, and for a while, they stared at each other. Finally, he had an answer.

Gil pushed Greg up against the wall and began ravishing him with his tongue. Greg willingly accepted, opening his mouth, slightly surprised. But then again, this _was_ Grissom he was talking about. Gil explored the cavities of his mouth, and Greg let out a needy whimper.

"Not really my taste, but I guess I could try a new flavor," Gil huskily said, loosening Greg's tie.

"Taste all you want, baby," Greg responded in an equally husky manner.

Gil unbuttoned Greg's shirt hastily, and started to remove the skirt, when Greg stopped him. "I want this on." Gil nodded and reached under the skirt.

"Lacy panties?" Gil asked amusedly and Greg blushed.

"They were the only kind in my size!"

"Excuses, excuses."

Gil carefully removed the panties, figuring he could save them for a later occasion. He liked them, after all.

He lifted up the skirt to see that Greg was already hard. "Hasty, now, aren't we?" Greg blushed.

"You know it, bab---nngh."

Gil had just inserted a salivated digit into Greg's puckered hole. He started to push and pull on it, and then added another finger. "This feel good?"

"Mmm…"

Gil added another finger and twisted them so that they hit a certain bundle of nerves. Greg moaned. "I want you in me. I want to feel you in me."

"You know I always please," Gil whispered into Greg's ear. And so he removed the three digits and positioned himself over Greg's stretched hole. "This might hurt."

"Give me all you got, baby."

Gil thrust in, eliciting a moan from Greg. He remained there for a while, letting Greg get adjusted to this intrusive body part, and then began to thrust slowly.

"Nngh! Faster!"

Gil sped up, and Greg moved his hips to meet him. They were in perfect unison.

"Nngh…Grissom, I'm going to…"

Gil grabbed Greg's cock and squeezed it, moving up and down it as he neared climax. Just as his cock gave a twitch, Gil slid his digit into the opening of his penis. Greg moaned as he came, Gil following soon after.

Gil rolled over and sighed. It was always the after-sex which pleased him. He didn't know which pleased him more—the after-sex, or the actual sex.

Greg draped his arms around Gil and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, lover."


End file.
